We Are Fairytail
by Keri-Jen
Summary: Fairytail is bursting with excitement, destruction and determination. A collection of stories of the children of the strongest guild in all of Fiore. (NatsuXLucy, GajeelXLevy, ErzaXJellal, MiraXLaxus, GrayXJuvia) and many more. (No Flames Please)
1. Prologue

**Hello Fan-Fiction Readers! It's me! Keri-Jen, the author of this story. I decided to go for something a little more interesting, after all, I get bored of the same things- I bet you guys do to! So, here it is. Fairy-Tail! I've been reading the manga and dare I say it, I love it! I was a Sonic the Hedgehog fan, but I believe they ruined that for me with the new Sonic Boom tv series. (Not my cup of tea, if you ask me) So I decided to switch to Fairy-Tail and I think it's brilliant. Loving Natsu Dragneel and the amazing power he contains. GO TEAM NATSU! (Thumbs up + Winky face).**

 **This is just the prologue of the story. I wasn't sure whether you guys would like it, so I'll put it up as a taster for now. I'll love to hear your thoughts on this. So don't be afraid to press that lovely little review button down there. As long as there's no flames of course. You don't want to see a girl cry...do you? Ok, I guess I should let you read the chapter now. ENJOY!**

 **-I, Keri-Jen do not own any of the Fairy-Tail characters mentioned, they all belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima-**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **The Fairy-Tail guild have a lot to learn about parenthood.**

 **Natsu+Lucy**

A shallow cry echoed throughout the home, followed by the sound of the wind slamming against the glass window and a pitter-patter of the rain drumming on the roof. Groaning under his breath, the male wizard rolled onto his stomach, brushing his hand through his scruffy pink hair while reading the digital clock. It was 2am. And at this time, every night for the past 2 months, there was always an empty space beside him where his partner had disappeared for the rest of the night to perform her motherly duties. Slowly, he sat up, rubbing his eyes and gazing around his bedroom.

It was no longer cluttered and stashed with unwanted things like it used to. However since his girlfriend had moved in, she had made sure everything was put away, clean and tidy. Their room which used to belong to him, was now re-arranged with a new wardrobe and matching nightstands either end of the bed, even the curtains were hung up in their proper place to shadow the dark night sky.

He stretched his arms out, letting out a tired yawn before snapping his neck to the door. It slowly opened, revealing a woman dressed in her night robe. She clutched herself tightly as she gradually made her way back to the bed, ignoring the fact that her partner was now fully awake. She lifted the padded duvet and slid into the comfortable bed, placing her head sluggishly on the pillow. It didn't take long for the mother to drift back to sleep, snuggling beneath the sheets. Once she was settled, she rumbled over to her partner, lightly pressing her delicate hand on his chest only for reassurance. It was something she did often, in hope that he hadn't abandoned her alone in her desperate need.

Feeling her hand on him made him relax. With a sigh of relief he shuffled back down into his sleeping position and clenched his eyes shut, re-calling his memories before slowly drifting into his slumber.

" _Natsu…" tears fell down her puffy cheeks, her hazel eyes more prone to him than ever before. He had seconds to realise that she was knelt behind him, clutching his sleeve with her finger and thumb. She had barely said a word after that, just continued to sob in distress._

" _Luce, what's up?" he attempted to console the blonde, kneeling down and holding a tight grasp to her shoulders. But this made her cry more, hot tears running down her face, loud but dramatic weeps coming from her mouth as she couldn't contain herself any longer. "Lucy, just tell me"_

 _Without warning, she sniffles allowing a few words to escape her wet lips. "You will hate me" and right on cue, more tears made their way from her blood-shot eyes. The dragon slayer couldn't exactly understand why she was acting this way, but he ignored the wondering stares from ramblers passing them by and carefully lifted the girl up into his arms. With this she bawled into his chest, clutching his body for solace._

" _I could never hate you Luce" he tells her warmly. "I'm just concerned for you now, please tell me what's wrong. I'll do my best to help, ok?" she doesn't respond after this, tenderly snuggling into him as he walks on through the village, to her apartment. He opened the door and carefully placed her on the bed, while brushing her blonde hair from her face. "You can be so dramatic Loopy" he smirks, watching as she peeks from her pillow, her fingers hiding her mouth. She wanted to smile at a time like this, but there was simply nothing to smile about. Her heart was racing as the man she loves was knelt beside her, gently soothing her. His eyes were comforting and supportive yet his lips were stern and to a point. He was waiting for an answer, one that would explain why she was acting this way. Why she was crying her heart out outside of the Fairy-Tail guild building, why she was so sure that Natsu would hate her, why she was so terrified to tell him what was really wrong?_

" _Natsu…" she whispers weakly._

" _Yeah Luce?"_

" _I'm…" her fingers dance to her stomach, hovering her whole hand softly onto her tummy. She tries to smile at him, but he just stares at her baffled._

" _You're hungry?" the fire mage enquires, frowning. "You were crying because you're hungry? Luce, there's a fridge just over there" he points wildly to the white tall compartment in the kitchen section and sniggers. "You can be so clueless at times" this causes Lucy to only slap her forehead with frustration. Not only was it hard enough to tell him the truth, but he was so daft and unpredictable. Any other person would quickly understand or but the clues together by now. But not Natsu._

" _No Natsu…" she growls, wiping her tears. "I'm not hungry"_

" _Then what's wrong? Is it a stomach ache?" he looks at her bewildered as she reaches out to him. Her hand cups his and with it she pulls it back to rest on her stomach before slowly mumbling under her breath._

" _Natsu, I'm pregnant"_

" _You're what?"_

" _We're going to have a baby" she had to make it as simple as possible, but even Natsu couldn't control himself. He stuttered, falling back which in result caused him to slam his head against the table leg. He panicked, biting his lip hard and looking back at the tearful Lucy. She had seen his reaction and couldn't bare it any longer. "I told you" she whimpers. "You hate me, don't you?"_

" _Huh, what? No" he retorts. "I can't hate you, this is as much me as it is you" he tried to reason with her, wriggling back to the bed post, clutching her hands in his. "I think…it's a nice change" he gulps, holding down the fear that was bedded inside of him. "So I'm gonna be a dad right? Well then, I'll be a fired up one!"_

 _Lucy frowns at him. He was taking it surprisingly well. Though that was just a cover. Natsu was really deep down screaming just as much as she was. They both had a lot to learn about parenthood, and in such short notice too._

OOO


	2. Nashi Dragneel

**I know it's only short, but here is another chapter to the story. One day I just had this little idea that floated into my head, I thought it was so cute, so here it is for all you guys. I will upload another chapter later on today. So hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Nashi Dragneel**

The baby wailed uncontrollably in her crib, waving her tiny arms in the air and kicking her legs in a tantrum like manner. Natsu had no idea how to calm her down, instead he watched her have her screaming fit till she was red in the face before eventually sleeping it off. He shuffled the blankets around her body and observed her. Everything about her was petite. Her head was round and fragile, her fingers were scrawny, and her body was tiny. When she breathed her teeny chest rose up, then back down with her bottom lip pouting just like her mother. He smirked at this. Her light pink hair was flung behind her head, making her look somehow bald. Again, Natsu chuckled, letting out a gasp as the sweet infant's eyes opened curiously, revealing her milky brown eyes. He clasped his mouth with his hands and looked over the crib as the baby giggled at him, her hands reaching out for touch.

Natsu was always unsure on holding his child, since the moment she was born he was surprised to have her placed in his arms wrapped in a blanket. Surely he was amazed by her presence but holding her was an issue. Lucy had told him that babies are delicate, like glass. Drop them, you'll damage them. That was the best way she could describe it, after all Natsu destroyed everything he touched hence why Lucy never really let him hold their child for long periods of time. But now was his chance.

His child was reaching up to him. She wanted her father to hold her. Biting his lip, he reached down, curling his arms around the baby's body, making sure to support the head as much as possible before lifting her up. She giggled once more as Natsu concentrated on getting her up and out of the crib safety and into his arms.

It wasn't so bad. He hadn't dropped her, even though she wriggled and fumbled around. His strong arms had hold of her well. And once he was sure, he released one arm so the other could caress her face, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Hi Nashi" he coos. "I'm your daddy" he smiles at the phrase. Daddy was a word he would soon need to get used to. Surprisingly for him, Nashi responds by murmuring soft sounds. Her little hands reaching out to touch his face as she smiles brightly. "I'm going to look after you Nashi, I promise. I'll take good care of you" he tells her. "I'll take you to the park, you can come with me to the guild, and we can play pranks on your mommy. Your life will never be a bore" he grins proudly as the baby watches him, her eyes sparkling. "I have to put you back now, but you'll be a good girl won't you? No crying in the night and waking me and mommy up…that's what bad girls do" he smirks as he slowly attempts to place her back into the crib, only for someone to get in the way. A hand rested on his shoulder, massaging it as he turns to his girlfriend. Lucy beamed at him, gently pulling her daughter from his arms and rocking her in a slow settling rhythm.

"You did well, I'm proud of you Natsu" she whispers. "You go and get some rest, I'll finish up here" she rocked her daughter in her arms, watching the male slowly pass her by. She expected him to show some affection towards her, as she leant her head back expecting a subtle kiss to be planted on her lips, but instead there was nothing. He was already gone, possibly already curled up in the sheets and snoring his head off. She sighed at this, looking down at Nashi with a weak smile. "Guess daddy's too tired to show mommy any love…never mind eh little pop" she yawns, leaning over the crib to place Nashi back in her sheets. "Mommy loves you, I always will"


	3. Lucy's Motherly Instinct

**Hi guys heres another short chapter for you guys :) hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Lucy's Motherly Instinct**

"Try these, I used them all the time for Ruby" the scarlet transformation mage held out a strange looking plastic end with a rubber nipple. The parents looked at each other with alarm. "There called pacifiers…dummies. Babies, toddlers use them all the time. It gives them something to suck on other than your breast" Erza flashes a quick smirk at Lucy, who immediately blushes red.

"And they just suck on them?" Juvia wonders in disbelief. Erza nods at this.

"Do they shut them up?" Gray asks. Again Erza nods, causing the ice mage to jump to his feet. "Right, let's go Juvia…we need to get these nipple looking things right now!" he orders.

"If they're getting one, we need to too Luce" Natsu calls out, stumbling to his feet. "We need to get the best one, because my Nashi deserves the best" he demands.

"Well so does my Mace!" Gray growls.

"Your kid has nothing compared to mine" Natsu argues, as he slams his forehead to his friend's. Again, Gray snaps back, gritting his teeth as the two suddenly begin to squabble. Lucy weakly turns her attention back to Erza who only shakes her head disapprovingly. Juvia on the other hand, had her pram beside her, rocking it gently while staring over at the pram beside Lucy.

"Any idea how to prevent fire when a baby coughs?" Lucy asks tiredly. Juvia stares at her wide-eyed at this. Since when has a baby ever coughed fire?

"I don't think that's normal Lucy" Erza mutters, crossing her arms over her chest. "I've never met a baby cough up fire…have you Juvia?" the water mage shook her head dramatically, her lips poised and the orbs of her eyes shrunk. Did this mean her baby was sick? This caused Lucy to sigh sadly, peering over at her daughter who was fast asleep in her pram.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Natsu roared loudly, distracting almost everyone in the guild. Immediately there was a loud crash followed by stumble of books landing to the ground. The trio of women looked hastily at the scene, where a slightly battered ice mage was, clumped on the solid wooden surrounding in a pile of burnt books. He grumbled as he winced at the impact. "I WIN!" Natsu cheers with triumph.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and right on cue, was the first child's cry. Lucy automatically span back to her daughter who was now wailing out her tears from the sudden noise that awoke her from her slumber. This quickly caught on to the next baby.

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAA" Juvia's mouth dropped open and her arms sprang into action as she leapt over the pram, pulling her sweet son out from his baby carrier. She rested him in her arms and cooed him gently, scolding both Gray and Natsu for their loudness.

"There, there my sweetheart. Juvia has you. Juvia won't let you go" she told her weeping baby as she rocked him in her arms. She stroked his dark midnight blue hair back, looking at his horrified expression. It brought tears to her eyes seeing him this way and all because of her irritating husband and his mad fire friend. Her breathing wobbled as she attempted to settle the child, who ignored her plea.

"Shoosh now little pop, mommy's got you" Lucy uttered in her motherly tone. Juvia watched with awe as Lucy held her daughter close to her chest, just as young Nashi giggled with delight. Her hands reached up to Lucy's chin, and a wide smile prickled on her face. The rain-woman didn't grasp how this young girl could handle motherhood so easily. She did it like a pro, yet with Juvia, her son Mace was still screaming in her arms. "Did daddy wake you up? He's so silly" Lucy cuddled her daughter, glancing up at Erza who was in her own blessing. She smiled warmly, her eyes falling onto the mother and child.

"She's beautiful Lucy" she tells her. "Truly she is"

"Thank you, want to hold her?" the blonde questions, as she looks up with brightness. Erza couldn't control her bubbly excitement as she nods her head, her hands out ready to hold the child. It made her fuzzy inside, Erza hadn't held any of the newborn children besides her own daughter Ruby. But now for the first time, Lucy was offering her daughter into her care. She felt privileged as Lucy plopped Nashi into her arms, allowing her to pull her into her own chest.

"Aren't you a beauty!" Erza squeals, as she hugs the girl. "You look so much like your mommy, just hope you don't turn out like…" she looks over at the bashful pink haired fool who slowly approached Lucy from behind, sniggering to the fact he beat Gray in a fight. She hissed under her breath. If Nashi ever turned out like her father, all hell would break lose that's for sure.

"Lucy…"the blonde turned to Juvia whose face was cracking with misery as she held her son with one hand, while clutching her ear with the other. "Help…me please" Mace was still screaming his heart out, obviously not exactly use to the commotion and loud noises. Lucy, with no warning, reached Mace, pulling him from his mother's arms before rocking him gently in her own.

"Hey now Mace, shh…" she cooed softly, rocking the baby in her arms. He was bigger than Nashi, with a slightly darker skin tone and big blue eyes. He kicked his legs and sent punches in every direction as Lucy hushed him, eventually silencing him. With a low gasp of relief, she peeks down to the boy who had closed his eyes and was now resting comfortably in her chest.

"You…did it?" Juvia was amazed as she looked at her son's sleeping slumber. "You must have a lot of experience with children" to this Lucy shook her head, passing Mace back into Juvia's arms.

"No. None actually. I surprise myself at times" she grins, feeling her boyfriend's arms wrap around her from behind.

"Well bravo Lucy"


	4. The Junior Grand Magic Games

**As requested. Another chapter to this story of tales. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own any characters of Fairytail**

 **\- Keri-Jen**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **The J** **unior Grand Magic Games**

She panted, her breathing shallow. Her hands rested on her knees as she attempted to catch her breath. _Come on, everyone's counting on you._ She looks up at the crowd, a warm cheer from her guild pleased her. They were always so encouraging, holding up their banners symbolizing her crest. She smiled, revealing baby fangs. Looking down at her right hand at the red marking that claimed she belonged to them. She could do this. _I can do this._

She collects herself, pushing off her hands and soaring. She pushed her legs to the distance, sprinting forward. The jingle sound of her keys rattled beside her waist as she races to her opponent, meeting them eye to eye. A rough looking girl with purple locks that braided round her neck snarled at her. She flushed at the contact, reaching for her keys but is distracted as the girl's strange purple locks slam into her, slapping her away.

 _Dammit. Stupid Rockslide._

Grazing her elbow from the fall, she immediately gets back up to her feet and charges towards the purple braider. Her finger swoops up one key, her eyes focused on her target. Her heart races as she pounces to a pillar calling out a phrase while holding her blue key to the air.

"Open gate of the element- water"

Suddenly from her key comes a stream of water that catapults her competitor, knocking her flying into a random collection of crates. "Yes!" she smirks with triumph, hearing her guild roar with pride.

"Nashi from Fairy Tail has gained one point for knocking Pauline from Rockslide. This means Guild Rockslide is out!" the announcement chimed. Suddenly there's another loud cheer from the audience as the announcer pops up once more. "Skye from Sabretooth has gained two points for defeating Lid from Lamia Scale and Jaz from Mermaid Heel. Both those guilds are now out"

She groans under her breath, before jumping down of the pillar. This only meant there was three members left. Herself from Fairy Tail, Skye from Sabretooth and Olive from Blue Pegasus. She growled with a hint of annoyance when Skye was announced. He was the white dragon slayer generation four, this basically meant he had either a mother or father as a dragon slayer, in this case it was the father. And he was powerful.

Now she felt hunted, her eyes constantly searching her surroundings. She knew he would be here somewhere…but where?

"Oh Nashi, you were never good at playing hide and seek" her eyes flashed to the source of the voice, a radiant young girl with teal long hair and pinky glittery eyes. Her clothing style was too posh, a long silky dress that spilt down her leg revealing her white blue Pegasus emblem and a silver tiara on the top of her head. She gleamed brightly at the Fairy.

Nashi scoffed as she looked down at her own clothes. If this was a best dressed competition- Olive would win hands down.

"Let's battle pinky and get this over with"

Nashi snarled at the nickname. Her pink hair was tied up into a high ponytail and sweet dangles framing her face. This was actually a good thing, as when they charged to each other to battle, Nashi quickly flipped over Olive, fixing her grip onto her long hair, pulling her to the ground hard.

"Don't call me pinky!" she snaps, landing gracefully on her feet. She grabs her keys and pulls out her favourite, smirking at the girl with pride. "Open gate of the element- fire" Olive's eyes grew as she steps up to escape the blaze, using her force magic to overcome the flames that appealed to her. She squeals as the fire swarms her, turning her body to crisp. But she didn't stop.

"Force Magic- Awaken Scroll!" Olive screams mighty, a large amount of force rushing from her body aiming it directly at Nashi. The magic drained her as she sent it all towards the pink-haired wizard in hope it would give her the win. But remarkably, Nashi dodged it, pushing off her hands and flying backwards to escape the force blast. "You're light on your feet Nashi, I'll give you that. But can you really escape my clutches?" she grins wickedly, holding her hands together, forming a purple and teal ball. The energy rumbled around in her hands as she watches Nashi observe it with interest, her eyes slowly growing as it lunges towards her with all her might, taking all of her magic power with her. As it fires off towards Nashi, Olive slowly drops to the ground in a heap, barely keeping her eyes open just to see if her attack towards the fairy was worth it.

The ball of energy shot in the direction of Nashi, and she quickly waited for its impact. She clenched her eyes shut, tensing her body. Her legs trembling and her teeth gritted together ready for it to finally hit her.

But.

But it never came.

"Noooo! Why!" she heard Olive scream out in frantic.

Her eyes slowly opened, with a pink haired maiden with the bluest of blue eyes shielded her, burying her in a deep hole. Confused, the girl looked to the celestial spirit before peeking out of the hole to see Olive with her head in her hands crying miserably. She ran out of magic power which meant she forfeits the round, meaning Nashi automatically wins this battle.

"I'm glad I managed to rescue you Princess" Virgo says politely as she holds her hands in front of her.

"Virgo! You wasn't suppose to…" she pauses, frowning at the thought of Virgo's innocent smile.

"I was instructed to help you, hence why your mother placed my key in your belongings" Virgo explains. Nashi stares idly, rushing to her set of keys and pulling out the golden one marked with Virgo's sign. She sweat drops at this. _Typical mom._ "I'm glad I can assist you Princess. Please call upon me if you need me" and with a poof, she vanished.

"Nashi, what are you doing in a hole?" her ears perked at this. The sound of a boy coming her way. The boy of Sabretooth. She peeks out from her visible hiding spot and glances with terror at the dragon slayer. Her lips dried up by the thought as he walked up closer to inspect her. His brow cocked up with puzzlement. His white blonde spiky hair and his shiny grey eyes made her tremble. But he seemed to be no threat, as he casually walked up to her in his sleeveless shirt and baggy trousers, holding them up with a loose brown belt. Nashi made time to study him while she had the chance before jumping from the hole and making a run for it. She knew he was weakened by the way she looked at him. He was limping, and his sores on his arms were beginning to show. Perhaps this meant she had a chance after all. She rushed off her feet, freestyling to get away from him, but it was no use. He was an equal match or even better.

Skye Eucliffe was the best of his generation.

He stormed forward, catching her off guard by her wrist and quickly muttering an apology. Nashi questioned it, but before she could say a word he shouted loud. "White Dragon Iron Fist!" his fist made contact with her stomach causing her to scream loudly followed by a blast of his white magic. It was like she was seeing stars, her stomach clenched tight feeling like she'd been brutally whacked by a baseball bat.

"NASHI!" she heard her father roar from the crowd in frantic panic, followed by her mother's wail. But there was nothing her parents could do. This match was purely just the two of them. No one could enter, no one could leave. Not until there was a victor. She crashed into the pavement, her body quickly weakened by the impact. Scuff marks covered her as her skin scraped across the hard solid ground. But she tried to remain strong, digging her nails into it and pulling a key from her stash.

"Open gate of the element- air" she created a tornado, by twisting her key in a circular motion, sending it directly to his way. He got caught up in this as she managed to pick herself back up and yank another key from her clutches. "Open gate of the element- fire" she threw her fire into her tornado, creating a mass of fiery wind that kept him trapped in her control.

 _Yes, my flame tornado. This should do the trick._

She watched him as he attempted to wiggle free, performing 'white dragon wing attack' to break free. But it was no lose. Nashi smirked, spinning him round in a spiral of mixed elements before finally making him fly high into the air. She released her elements, sending them back, which caused him to fall to the ground from great height and down with a smack.

 _Is he finished? Did I win?_

She looks over to the place he had fallen, her eyes wondering desperately for an answer. She was taken off guard, hopelessly looking at her opponent.

"White Dragon Roar!" she didn't have time to think, the next she was hurled into the nearest wall, with bricks crumbling around her. Her body ached, her eyes failing to stay open. There was not much she could do now. She was too weak. Struggling to get up, she whimpered, allowing rubble to fall on her. Her eyes fell to a cut on her shoulder, drawing blood. She was injured, but she had felt much worse.

"Impressive. You managed to endure my roar" he starts, approaching her. "But I assumed that. Being a dragon slayer and all" he shook his head, looking away with shame. "I don't mean to hurt you. But it's the aim of the game right? That's what the Junior Grand Magic Games are all about" he scowls at her as she holds herself, her fingers twiddling to her side where her keys belonged. "Why don't you come at me with your dragon slayer magic?" he asks, amused. "I'm surprised you don't use it" Nashi groans at this, avoiding his stare. "Well shall we just end this then?" he watches her as she slides up the wall, just as he pummels his fist into her stomach. "WHITE DRAGON IRON FIST" her eyes blocked and wide before finally collapsing to her knees. The impact made her crumble beneath him, her heart beating faster and faster as she quickly falls to the ground like a heap of potatoes. Short of breath, Skye stares at her with worry.

"QUICK! SOME ONE PLEASE!"

Nashi's body laid weakly as she flinches, her eyes trembling. She coughed, puking up blood over her chest as she lays there. Suddenly the announcement is cut off short and the barrier let down allowing medics to rush to her side. But surely they could never be as fast as mother and father.

"NASHI!" Natsu's voice echoed as he leapt over the barrier as soon as it was shot down. His onyx eyes remaining on the young pink haired girl. He charged to her, skidding to her side and holding her head up right. He panicked, his eyes shrinking as he squeezed her hand tightly and hushing her. "Nash, Nash…are you okay? Speak to me" He pays no attention to Skye who stood like a statue as the next he knew, she was short of breath, slowly falling into an unconscious state. He makes no attempt to run, even knowing full well that the great fire king was before him and most probably kill him if she doesn't wake up.

"Nashi! Sweetie, can you hear me?" Lucy draped over her daughter's body, her voice shaking as she places her head to her chest to check for a heartbeat. "DON'T YOU DARE" she pauses, looking to Natsu with fear. "DO SOMETHING!" he's speechless, what could he do?

Medics came, lifting her body onto a table and rushing her inside, with both parents following. Strange enough, Skye followed too, knowing full well he was to blame for this. They all rushed into the infirmary, his ears perking up as they announced Sabretooth as the Winners of the Grand Magic Games. He sighs deeply, looking up at the lacrima at the replay of Nashi's final fall. His heart jumps, his chest tightening. He had hurt her. He really hurt her.

* * *

The room was white and boring. Nashi remembered this from the last time she was in a room like this. She and her friend Aiko had been fighting, both resulting them in a bed with plasters covering their bodies from the top to the bottom. She tried to smile, adjusting her body into a comfortable position, only to startle her mother. She sat on the chair beside her, with her hands in her lap. Her warm eyes drifted to her daughter letting out a soothing sigh of relief.

"Nashi…thank goodness"

"Mom?" she whimpers at the pain, hissing through her teeth as she looks to her shoulder. It had been bandaged up, covering her shoulder down to her wrist.

"Careful" her mother warned. "It's not long been put on"

"Oh"

Nashi studies her shoulder. It was clear to her that Wendy had done the bandage wrapping on her arm. It was done so neatly and pressed tightly. No one else in their guild could do such a great job. But Wendy had rose up to the challenge to become Fairy-Tails' medic and healer. To which Lucy was grateful, knowing that her daughter was in safe hands.

"I lost didn't I?" the young girl murmurs, looking down with disappointment. "I let everyone down. I was sure we could have won this year"

"Don't be silly Nashi. You came in second, to me that's brilliant" Lucy assures with a grin. "Besides, you could never let the guild down. There all glad that you pulled through"

"Oh, but what about…" she stops, her eyes falling onto the open door. Two entered. Natsu and Wendy. The sky dragon slayer gleamed brightly as she saw Nashi now sat up in her bed.

"I told you she'll be okay" Wendy pipes up, smiling wider. "Hi Nashi, how are you feeling?" she approaches the pink haired mage and leans forward, checking her temperature with the back of her hand. "You seem pretty warm"

"Yeah…I always am" Nashi groans, rolling her eyes. This results in a glare for her mother for the attitude. "Sorry"

"You did really well Nashi" her father grins. "Your magic energy seems to be improving"

"Still didn't beat Skye though" she quips, grumbling. Wendy and Lucy sigh in unison as Natsu chuckles.

"Yeah and you won't unless you master dragon slayer magic" he informs her. "Like I said, I can teach you…"

"No. I'll rather not" the daughter whispers, shaking her head. "I don't want to be like you, I want to be a celestial mage" Lucy looks away at this as Natsu sulks low. "But I can't even master that. What good am I?"

"Well your brother…" Wendy stops, catching Lucy's motion. She shakes her head. "Never mind"

"I know, Ryu's a dragon slayer and he's more than capable of mastering his power. But I'm not. It's obviously not my thing. Can we just stop this now?" she looks to Lucy, who slowly nods her head.

"Why don't you get some rest? I need to check up on your brother anyway" with a slow step up, Lucy pushes the chair in and leaves. Her ears flinch as she hears her son shouting from down the hall.

"You got something to say about my sister, then say it to my face!" she glances down to the waiting room, her eyes falling onto her blonde haired son. He slammed his forehead to his rival, who barked back with an insult.

"I wasn't talking about your sister you flame brain, I was talking about you!" the navy blue haired boy snarled as he pushed him back. "And I said you wouldn't last ten minutes in the ring with Skye"

"WHY YOU-!"

"Ryu!" Lucy snaps, catching him off guard. He freezes instantly, his fist hanging in the air from the attempt of punching Mace in the face. "What do you think you're doing?" she growls angrily. "I told you, no fighting! Not here! Not now"

"Yes mom" he drops his head in shame, allowing his fist to fall to his side. Mace had quickly turned to Lucy, interested in Nashi's recovery.

"How's Nashi?" he asks.

"She's doing ok…she's in slight pain, but Wendy's on it" the blonde mother replies brightly.

"Good"

"Where's the others?" Lucy questions, looking at the two boys. "Are they finishing up at the great hall?" Ryu nods his head, grinning wide enough for his fangs to show. This reminded her of Natsu, Ryu was a duplicate of Natsu, only younger and with Lucy's blonde coloured hair, which was fortunate as his sister had taken the trait of their father's salmon pink scruff.

"We came second" Mace says happily. "It's no big deal, we can always beat them in the next Official Grand Magic Games" he dips his hands in the pockets of his black jeans, looking at Ryu with a greedy smirk.

"Yeah! Then dad will show them who the number one guild in all of Fiore is!" Ryu cheers as he palms his fists together, fire sparking. Lucy glares at him, watching as the fire burns out. He smiles awkwardly. "Sorry mom"

"You will be. If you or your father tries to burn this place down…I'll personally cut your hands off!" she moans. Mace sniggers at this, agreeing with Lucy's plan as Ryu grimaces.

"Lucy, there you are" a sudden voice distracted her. She turns slightly to catch the source of the voice, smiling at the red-headed Erza. "How's Nashi doing? She fought bravely"

"She's okay, she's slightly annoyed about coming second place…" she shrugs at this, causing Erza to laugh.

"Like her father. Never happy about being second best" her eyes fall to the two boys behind her. "Ryu, Mace…I'm surprised you're both here. The ceremony at the Great Hall has already started"

"So?" Ryu puckers his brow.

"There's free food"

"Whoa…really?" the young dragon slayer grins, turning to Mace who had the same idea. "Race ya!"

"You're on!"

With a blink of an eye, the two boys were off, running down the hall, pushing each other to get further ahead. Lucy called out to them, reminding them no fighting before huffing out loud.

"They're just like their fathers" Erza comments, smiling.

"I wish one of them would at least take after me" Lucy huffs, blowing her hair out of her face.

"Nashi's close enough, well she looks like you at least" Erza reminds her. "You shouldn't worry. If they have sense like you, they shouldn't turn out like Natsu"

"That's what I do worry about" Lucy corrects her. "Anyway, what's up?"

This startles Erza. She blinks, looking around with a wider smile.

"Nothing, why would there be something wrong?" she blinks innocently. "I just came to check on Nashi, being the guild master, it's my duty to care for my children" she winks, making Lucy roll her eyes.

"How's Gramps doing?" she pipes up. "Still unwell?" Erza nods to this, crossing her arms across her breastplate chest.

"It seems so. I hope he doesn't miss our Grand Magic Games" she shakes her head, looking down ashamed. "Mira says he's not coping well. It's a shame because Laxus and Trey are still not back from their job yet. They don't even know of his condition"

Lucy lowers her head. Laxus and his son Trey had left on a big mission, one that could make Trey an S class wizard. They left almost 2 months ago now, which meant Trey had to completely miss the Junior Grand Magic Games. During this time, the third and sixth Master Makavov Dreyar had gotten extremely sick, with Mira-Jane, his now granddaughter-in-law to care for him.

"I hope they get back in time"

"Me too"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed**


	5. Ryu Dragneel

**Hey hey Readers! I'm currently writing my other story which is on here however every now and then I like to scribble a few different things that pop into my head. This is a story of drabbles of the Fairytail children in the next generation. I thought I would update it, after getting a few requests to continue it. So here you go, as you wanted. Another chapter...**

 **I do not own any characters of Fairytail.**

 **\- Keri-Jen**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Ryu Dragneel**

"Stop touching me!" Nashi's voice squealed loudly throughout the house. It had been 2 days since the Junior Grand Magic Games and Nashi along with the rest of her guild had finally come back to Magnolia. The Dragneels had returned home, with Nashi still wrapped in her bandage eating her cereal. Her brother was sat beside her, poking her wound causing her to practically scream the house down.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PYRO!" she snaps, smacking the poor boy with her spoon. Ryu fell backwards on his chair, with a pinkish silhouette of the spoon on his forehead.

"OW THAT HURT!" he shouts, jumping to his feet. "YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!"

"OH YEAH? BRING IT!"

The two children fired at each other, crashing into the table, knocking the bowl of cereals over and letting them smash to the floor. But this didn't stop them. Nashi pulled at her brother's face, as he showed his sharp fangs in attempt to bite her, while pinching her sore arm. She yanked at him harder, kicking him hard in the shin before tumbling over the chair and landing into the bin, knocking over the dirty rubbish all over the floor.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID" Nashi growls, pulling away from him.

"ME? YOU PUSHED ME INTO IT"

"NO I DIDN'T"

"YES YOU DID"

The two continued to argue in front of each other's face, their cheeks heating up by the rage. Nashi's bright eyes were shrunk down like her brother's as they both screamed and roared at each other, blaming the other for the mess they caused. They didn't stop of course, until they heard a gasp. Instantly, they flinch, peeking up at the kitchen doorway where their parents stood.

Their mother's face was torn between horror and rage, while their father gawked at the mess they had created. He knew it was best to frown at the two, staring at the dirty rubbish surrounding them.

"WHAT ON EARTHLAND HAPPENED HERE?" Lucy shouted angrily. She stepped further in, glancing at her table which was now turned upside down with the matching chairs scattered around the kitchen with bits of potato peels and dirty pots resting unhappily on top. Her eyes showed horror, but her voice admitted anger. "BOTH OF YOU, CLEAN THIS MESS UP RIGHT NOW!"

"But…" Nashi tried to defend herself, but her mother was in too much of a mood to listen.

"I DON'T CARE!"

Her voice shrieked through both Nashi and Ryu's ears as they stood there with awkward looks on their faces. But it didn't stop there. Lucy continued to lecture them as they stayed in their place. Going on about raising them with respect for their home and each other. Nashi sulked as she ducked to pick up the empty cans and banana peels, while Ryu was forced to put the table back together. Lucy watched them, before shaking her head angrily. She passed her husband, who remained to watch the two continue their jobs.

"Mom's grumpy today" Ryu manages to say as he wipes the table down. Nashi glares at him as she picks up the broken bowls, dumping them in the rubbish bin. The two children made special care to avoid their father's look as they finished the cleaning, dusting themselves off. "It was your fault this happened" Ryu bit, groaning loudly. Nashi gritted her teeth at this, sending him a deathly look.

"Shut up"

"Hey, let's not replay this" Natsu tells them. "You've already put your mom in a bad mood…"

"We?" Nashi snaps. "Ryu started it, he kept poking me" she defends, pouting. "Dad tell him!"

"No dad, tell her. She was the one who threw me in the bin" Ryu quips, pointing to his sister.

"Both of you! Shh! You're giving me a headache" Natsu rubes his forehead, shaking his head slowly. "Hey, where's Happy?"

They both shrug at this, turning to each other for an answer.

"Maybe he went with Joy to the guild hall?" Ryu pipes up. Natsu nods generally, shuffling his feet back into the living room. Lucy was now sat on the sofa, with a book in her hand. She was too focused on it to notice Natsu slouch beside her, rubbing his temples in pain. Her eyes flickered at the words, as she licked her finger to turn the page. Natsu watched her. She seemed to have calmed down now. Which was a good thing, for the moment.

"DAD!" a shout from the kitchen made him tense. "NASHI SAID YOU GUYS WERE GONNA THROW ME IN THE BIN WHEN I WAS A BABY, IS THAT TRUE?"

Natsu groaned, lifting his head up.

"NO, BUT I WISH I HAD" he shouts, loud enough to startle Lucy from her book. She peeks from the pages, eyeing him evilly. "Sorry" he murmurs. He leans back further, face palming himself and grumbling into his hands.

"What's wrong with you?" she asks, intrigued.

"Just a headache…I'll get over it"

"You never use to get headaches" Lucy informs him as she closes her book, resting it on her lap.

"That's because I didn't have kids" she smiles at this, leaning over to feel his forehead.

"I can get you something for it?" he shakes his head.

"Nah, don't worry about it Luce. I'll get over it"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOM"

Both Nashi and Ryu shouted out for their parents, causing them both to clutch their heads in misery.

"Want to go to the guild?" Lucy suggests. Natsu nods.

"Thought you'll never ask!"

* * *

"COME FIGHT ME! I DARE YOU!"

The whole guild ignored the fact that the young Natsu look-alike was pressing on for war. He clutches his fists together, eyeing the members with hatred. He wanted a fight. A fight that would prove to everyone that he was the strongest kid in all of Fairy Tail. Unfornately for Ryu, his main rival Mace was not in today. He had heard from Elfman's son Evan that the Fullbusters had gone on a trip to Lake Roe and wouldn't be back till next week.

So who was Ryu going to fight with now?

"Maka!" he shouts.

Sat in the far distance, on a small table. A young 7 year old girl looked up. Her cobalt blue hair tingled on her head, her eyes flashing up to the crazy fire boy. She chewed her bottom lip, keeping the book she had been reading open in her hands. Pantherlily sat on the table beside her, shaking his head at Ryu with disturbance. After all, Maka was not a fighter but a reader. She was very much like her mother, with her fascinated look and her bubbly nature. However it was the complete opposite to her older sister, Aiko.

"Come on Maka! Fight me!" Ryu roars as he stands up on one of the tables. "Let's test how strong you really are" he grins devilishly, but Maka calmly shakes her head.

"No thank you Ryu" she mutters as she peeks back down into her book. "I don't like to fight"

"Boring" he scoffs at her, rolling his eyes at her innocence. He then peeps over to a table where Elfman and his son Evan were sat, along with Lisanna. They were muzzled in together, planning their course of action for their next job. Evan slammed his finger to the map, looking at his father with greed.

"It would be manly if we just went straight through their base" Evan says. Lisanna quickly shakes her head at the idea, but Elfman agrees. "Then we can take them out altogether"

"I don't think-"

"YEAH! THAT'S MANLY!" Elfman cheers. Their conversation was quickly distracted as Ryu calls over to the group, Evan in particular.

"OI EVAN, FIGHT ME!"

The teenager steps back from his map, curiously turning to the wild flame boy stood on the table near the entrance of the guild hall. Evan huffs at him with displeasure, shaking his head while crossing his arms over his muscular chest.

"You clearly don't have a brain, do you?" he asks, smirking. "You try to be manly, but you're just a boy" he looks to Lisanna and Elfman who ignored their conversation completely, still discussing their plans. "Now if you excuse me…I have a job to do" he turns back to his map making Ryu frown.

Why wouldn't no one fight him? Aiko would be up for it, but she was currently doing training with Gajeel. Trey was still off with his own father on an S class mission and Nashi was out with their mother doing their weekly shop for food. He groaned at this, stomping his black sandals to the wooden surface of the table.

"SOMEONE, ANYONE...FIGHT ME!"

"Why don't you just shut up?"

The voice made him spin on the spot instantly, his eyes blaring into the 14 year old red-head. She was dressed for combat, with her shiny silver breastplate covering her chest and a purple skirt hiding underneath. She had entered the guild hall, stomping her black boots to the hard flooring before making her way up to the request board.

"I could hear you from outside…you're so loud" she growls.

Ryu watches her with interest as she takes a position at the request board, her eyes glued to the flyers. Slowly, she catches one that gives her joy and holds out her arm to pull it down. But instead, the flyer crinkled on the board, a small flame of fire turning it into dust.

She stares at what happened for a split second, before twisting her body round to face the child who had now pulled a proud smirk.

"VERY MATURE RYU!" she snaps. His brow lifts with wonder.

"Oh am I?"

"YES! THAT JOB WAS A THEATRE ONE!" her eyes were wide and her pupils had shrunk, daring into his eyes. She gritted her teeth, watching as Ryu jumps from the table, landing a few steps away from her. Finally, someone was going to fight him. And it just so happens to be the Guild Master's daughter Ruby. He smirks at his, getting into a fighting stance, with his fists now blaring flames.

"WHAT YA GONNA DO ABOUT IT?" Ryu shouts. He smiles wider, as she places her foot forward, allowing a small but sharp sword to teleport into her right hand. She grins evilly.

"DESTROY YOU!"


	6. Aftermath

**Back again with a small chapter. This clip leads on from after the Junior Grand Magic Games. For those who are slightly unsure on the ages, they change depending on the chapter I write. This is just clips of imaginations I get when I think about the next generation of Fairytail. However to keep you updated from now on if I mention a child, I'll be sure to inform you of their age. Whether it's here or in the story.**

 **~TheBayMan~ to answer your question about the children's personalities. With Ryu Dragneel - he is much like Natsu, very fiery and causes much trouble. He tends to fight everyone in the guild, however Mace Fullbuster is slightly more laid back. In some chapters (I've written quite a few that I need to upload) when he's around 5-10 he acts much as Ryu's opposite however when he turns double digits, his personality changes to a bit more calm and collected. I guess you will see it in further chapters. Hope you enjoy the little drabbles I've done though. Eventually I might actually lead this into a proper story, but so far I just want to 'mess' around with my writing and inspiration.**

 **Just so everyone is aware, the children and their ages and parents are below. I also would like to thank everyone for their favorites, reviews and just taking a moment to read my story. I appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Fairytail Characters.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Keri Jen ~**

* * *

 **Aftermath**

Lucy pushed the trolley down the aisle, stopping and going again once she had collected the items she needed. Behind her, trailing slowly was Nashi. She was still badly injured from the junior games but now worse than before after her fights with Ryu. Lucy had taken her to Wendy, who said she could have taken the bandage off, but due to the damage that Ryu had caused her, she was forced to keep it on for another 3 days. Nashi growled at the stupidity of her younger brother. Ryu was arrogant, always claiming that he was number one. It made her stomach churn. There wasn't much difference in age between the two children. Nashi was now 12, almost 13. It was soon she would be a teenager and join her parents on jobs, however Ryu was still only 11 and Nashi believed he still hadn't grown a brain to think things through.

Nashi grumbled as she watched her mother storm off ahead, leaving her and Joy behind. The blue and white cat flew in the air peacefully, her bright brown eyes observing Nashi as they walked on.

"Are you still upset Nashi?" the exceed asks.

"No, just annoyed" she pouts at her flying cat, delicately touching her bandaged shoulder. She twitches at the touch, shaking her head angrily. "Ryu can be so annoying. If it weren't for him, this stupid thing would be off now"

"Aye, but I'm glad it's still on" Joy tells her sweetly. "If you had it taken off, it would take much longer to heal"

"I guess you're right" Nashi looks out ahead, catching her mother turn down the next aisle. She runs ahead to catch up, only to bump into a trolley that was coming out the other way. She collapses to ground, holding her head and flustered by the contact. Joy had flew down by her side, checking her.

"Ow"

"Nashi, are you ok?" Joy whispers, landing to her side. Nashi nods briefly, peeking up at the trolley only to blush at the sight of a white haired woman with a soft blue tinge. She dressed in a white cloak, her hands shaky.

"Nashi, is that you?" the woman mumbles. "I'm terribly sorry, I was expecting you to come flying round the corner like that…please forgive me" the woman releases her cart, dropping to her knees beside the girl. "I didn't hit you too hard did I?"

"Y-You're…" Nashi pauses, her lips drying up. "Skye's mother" she attempts to get up, with the woman and Joy helping her spring back up onto her feet. It was then that she caught the look of her son stood beside her, with Lucy rushing back down the aisle with a face of fear. Nashi blushes, as Skye frowns at her.

"Nashi what the…oh Yukino" Lucy's face turns from her daughter to the woman who was now back up on her feet, dusting Nashi's dirt from the ground. "I haven't seen you in ages"

"Lucy, I assumed you'd be here" she smiles gracefully, pulling the blonde into a hug. "It's been too long"

Nashi eagerly looks away from the reunited mothers, but she felt eyes on her. Joy was now hovering beside her shoulder, observing the two as they made eye contact. Nashi was the first to look away from his eyes, groaning.

"I never got the chance to apologise" his words came out like lava, dribbling hot thick water onto her wounds. She huffs in response. "I'm sorry for hurting you on the battle field. But you did extremely well out there" he tries to give her a compliment, but Nashi tries to ignore it. She simply nods her head, avoiding his stare. "That fire tornado you did, it really did a number on me"

Nashi trembles at this as he lifts his sleeves to reveal harsh red marks on his skin, looking a lot like burnt wisps. She actually harmed him? Maybe she wasn't weak after all.

"That looks painful" Joy blurts as she flaps her wings for a closer look.

"Yeah, it hurt. My mom made me bath in ice cold water" he sniggers. "That hurt too" Nashi couldn't help but giggle at this, letting her hands drift to her mouth to hold in the burst of laughter.

"I bet" she says, allowing a laugh to escape her lips. This makes Skye grin and blush. He slowly rolls his sleeves, his eyes falling on to her shoulder. His stomach clenched.

"Does yours hurt?"

"My shoulder? It didn't hurt as much as it does now" Nashi admits. "That's not your fault though. That's my stupid brothers"

"Oh? How so?" Skye pressed his lips into a fine line, curious to know.

"We've been fighting, he uses it as my weakness" Nashi quickly shrugs at this, tensing her shoulder. "It's ok though. Wendy says it should come off in 4 days" she gleams brightly. "I can't wait for it to heal, then I can show my brother whose really the strongest in our house" she grins evilly at this, a spark glittering in her eyes. Skye shakes his head at this.

"I thought that was your father?"

"It is!" Joy squeaks. "But Nashi wants to be his successor"

"Well…good look with that. After all, I hear your father's actually a demon" Skye admits. "Or that's what my dad said anyway" this makes Nashi look to Joy with interest, before glancing to her mother who was now bidding Yukino farewell.

"Come over sometime, it would be nice to spend some time with you again" Lucy chirps.

"I will do Lucy. Take care now" as the mothers separate, Nashi and Skye do the same. Both looking back at each other with confusion. The pink haired daughter never heard that before, but surely it wasn't true? Her father couldn't be a demon…could he? Was that the reason why he was so strong?

* * *

 **Nashi Dragneel**

 **In this chapter she is 12 years old.**

 **Daughter of Natsu and Lucy.**

* * *

 **Ryu Dragneel**

 **A year younger than his sister. Currently in this chapter he is 11.**

 **Son of Natsu and Lucy.**

* * *

 **Skye Eucliffe**

 **The white dragon slayer is approximately 13 years old. There will be a chapter on him shortly.**

 **Son of Sting and Yukino.**

* * *

 **Mace Fullbuster**

 **He is 2 years older than Nashi Dragneel and eventually her best friend. Technically he would be 14 in this chapter.**

 **Son of Gray and Juiva.**

* * *

 **Ruby Fernandes**

 **One of my favourite characters as well as Nashi. A tough cookie to deal with, Ruby is the double of her mother Erza. She is the second oldest of the new Fairytail Generation, excluding Asuka Connell (who appears later on). She is 3 years old than Nashi. If she was in this chapter she would be 15 years of age.**

 **Daughter of Jellal and Erza.**

* * *

 **Aiko Redfox**

 **She sort of reminds me of Mira when she was younger. Always up for a fight, especially with the Dragneel children. She claims that she is in fact the strongest dragon slayer in the guild of their generation. She is the same age as Nashi, slightly younger by a few months.**

 **Daughter of Gajeel and Levy.**

* * *

 **Maka Redfox**

 **Much like her mother, Maka is a very quiet bookworm. She stays out of trouble and acts very innocent unlike her sister. Maka is 4 years younger than her sister Aiko, making her 8 in this chapter.**

 **Daughter of Gajeel and Levy.**

* * *

 **Trey Dreyar**

 **The first born into the Fairytail Generation. He is the oldest and perhaps the strongest of the children. If he was in this chapter, he would be about 15-16 years old.**

 **Son of Laxus and Mira.**

* * *

 **Jade Dreyar**

 **Not mention much in my chapters. (Gives me an idea for another chapter) she is 6 years younger than Trey, her brother.**

 **Daughter of Laxus and Mira.**

* * *

 **Evan Strauss**

 **He is slightly younger than Ruby by a few months, but very manly. He would be 15 years old.**

 **Son of Elfman and Evergreen.**

* * *

 **Luna Strauss**

 **She is the same age as Maka, and has no magical ability. Though she wants to train to become a wizard like the others.**

 **Daughter of Bickslow and Lisanna.**

* * *

 **There may be more to come.**

 **Hope you enjoyed~**


	7. Ruby

**It's time to introduce you to one of my favorite OC's. She's daring, scary and a total bad-a** (excuse my language) in this chapter, it goes into a little bit of information about Ruby Fernandes- Scarlet. The Red Swords Woman. Ruby uses Re-equip like her mother Erza, she is the only child of Erza and Jellal. For more information, either check my profile or the bottom of the page. Many thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any fairytail characters, other than my own.**

 **~ Keri-Jen**

* * *

 **RUBY**

Ryu's body crunched as he landed to the floor with Ruby standing over him. Her sword dangled above him, her brown eyes piercing into his soul. Much like her mother, Ruby dominated. She was 14 years old and almost ready to take on the S class trials, thanks to her mother of course. She and Trey Dreyar were both training hard this year in hopes one of them would take the shine.

"Do you give up?" she snarled bitterly. Ryu croaked on his own words, struggling to get up from the hard ground. He felt his bottom lip swollen from one of her punches to his face, his arm twisted as she placed him in a body lock and his back sore from the amount of times he had been smashed against the ground. He didn't want to give up. He couldn't. But at this same time, he couldn't endure more pain she was inflicting on him. He whimpered softly, choking as salvia dribbled from his battered lip. "What was that?" Ruby snapped, her eyes firmly on him. "Did the dragon say something? Or was my ears hearing things?" she wondered out loud.

"Ruby, I think he's learnt his lesson" Maka whispered as she peeked over her book. "He's beaten, you can stop now" Ruby kept her eyes on the pinkette boy, agreeing with her young comrade. Slowly her sword that was pointing directly at Ryu disappeared and left Ruby with a proud successful smile on her face.

"So be it" she said calmly. "Now let this be a warning NOT to destroy job flyers from my hands again, are we understood?"

"Yes Ma'am" Ryu rasped.

It seemed no one seemed to pay much attention to Ryu's defeat, which was good for him as he weakly crawled across the floor, lifting himself up to take a seat beside Laki. She pushed her glasses up, fully focused on her objective in hand. She had blueprints, ones of a weapon she was planning of making. She had noticed the young pink dragon slayer plonk himself next to her, while whining like a cat wanting milk.

Ruby smiled, ever so lightly as she slid onto the stool at the bar, distracting Kinana from her work. She was dusting the shelves behind her when she noticed the redhead. Spinning round, she beamed brightly.

"Ruby, can I get you anything?" the violet haired bar-maiden asked politely. "A milkshake? A smoothie?" Ruby shook her head, placing her elbow to the bar and letting her face relax into her hand. She grumbled, curiously looking over at the many flyers on the request board. She really wanted to do that theatre one too. "How about a strawberry cake?" her eyes lifted with sudden interest.

"Cake?"

"Yeah, I have two slices of strawberry sweet cake left" the barwoman blinked innocently, knowing that the girl sat before her was very much like her mother. Ruby's lips pressed together in a thin line, her tongue slowly escaping and licking with desire. Surely she could have just one slice? After all, she did just beat Ryu in a battle…she deserved it. Without blinking, Ruby slowly nodded her head while waiting with anticipation as Kinana disappeared off to the back room kitchen.

She leant against the counter, waiting impatiently for Kinana to return, ignoring the fact that someone had entered the guild room. Her attention remained still. Her body almost jumping for joy as Kinana quickly returned with two trays of cake in her hands. Ruby's eyes grew with passion, delight…amazement as she placed both trays down in front of her.

"I didn't know which one you would like…so I brought out both" she kept her sweet innocent smile as Ruby's eyes went from one delicious looking slice to the other. It was so hard to pick out of two. She wanted them both. Her hand weakly rose over one, but looking sadly at the other.

"If I eat one…the other will be left out" Ruby said sadly, her eyes weakening to sorrow. Kinana smiled wider at the young girl and her struggles, before glancing over her head. She grinned. "I must eat both"

"I don't think you could do that Ruby- Hello Jellal" the barmaid quickly addressed the man stood behind the redhead, blinking innocently. Ruby froze.

"Good day Kinana, I don't suppose you've seen Erza at all today?" the deep voice caused Ruby to shiver. The voice of Jellal, her father was stood behind her. So close she could feel his eyes glaring down at her with disappointment. His cloak slowly brushing against her as he waited a response from the woman behind the counter.

"She went to check up on the Third" she answered honestly. Jellal shifted from his spot, lurking behind Ruby to finally take a seat beside her.

"Has his condition worsened?" the crimson blue haired man asked. He made no attempt to look at his daughter, instead he kept a fixed gaze on the woman he was speaking to. Kinana bowed her head, her smile fading. "I see"

"It's only a matter of time till…it happens. We had hoped that Laxus and Trey would have been back by now" her hands moved to grip a piece of her dress, twisting it nervously. "We haven't had contact with them. Mira and Jade…there getting worried"

Jellal's voice softened slightly.

"I'm sure they will be back in time, give my best to all of them won't you?" he bowed his head, looking into his tough hands. Kinana nodded, assuring him she would do so before taking her leave to the kitchen. Ruby gulped hard, forcing her eyes on the two slices of cake, in hope to completely dismiss her father. But that was too late.

"I hope you're not planning on eating both of those" he stated grimly. She tensed, her eyes weakening to look at him. She lifted herself off the counter and placed her hands in her lap, avoiding his stern glare. If anything scared her, it was her parents' stares. These looks could kill.

Puffing out her cheeks, she turned her face in the opposite direction of both him and the cakes.

"No…"

"Good" his answer was quick, slightly more relaxed than usual. He was more serious than anything else, with a tone of darkness. Slowly, Ruby pouted with distress as she looked in the corner of her eye. One tray of cake had gone missing. Her heart jumped into her throat as she span back to the counter, her eyes budging with shock. "Mmm…I can see why you and your mother enjoy this so much" she glanced darkly at her father, holding a tray with a fork held firmly in his hand. Her eyes widened as he placed another piece into his mouth, smirking. His jaw moved, as he savored the taste before gulping it down. "Delicious"

"That wasn't yours!" Ruby blurted, both sad and angry. He paused, hovering another piece in front of his mouth. He pressed his lips together in a straight line and turned, his eyes staring at her. Ruby pouted by his look, admiring his eye tattoo then focusing back on the task at hand.

"Is it not?" he deeply wondered.

"No, that was mine"

He shrugged at this, taking another bite, while smiling. How he loved to wind his daughter up, watching her face drop in horror like he was eating nothing more than a cake. In her eyes, he was eating her last meal. Her delighted cake with sugary icing and a strawberry glaze finish. Her mouth watered as he continued to each every piece before looking sharply at her.

"I believe…that is yours" he tells her, pointing to the last cake standing in front of her. She growled under her breath, reaching out for her own tray while keeping a bitter look at her father.

"They were both mine" she corrected, stabbing her own fork into the cake. She places the piece into her mouth, nibbling it slowly, trying her hardest to ignore her father's stare.

"Oh. But when I asked you if they were both yours, you denied" he said smugly. Ruby rolled her eyes at her playful father, continuing to eat her cake without being distracted. She felt extremely uncomfortable under his gaze, but ate it nonetheless. "Was it nice?" he wondered.

"Very. Though it would have been better if I had both my cakes" she stated plainly. Jellal couldn't help but smirk at his daughter. Her stern unhappy look plastered on her face brought back many memories for him. It was just a shame he never saw her much.

It was true, he and Erza never spoke or saw each other much, as she being the guild master of Fairytail and he being the leader of Crime Sorciere, Ruby was left battling in the middle. It was never often all three of them were together, much to her displeasure. For Ruby, it was only a matter of time till her family fell to pieces. She was in fact closer to her mother, than her father. But she and Jellal had a bond that could never be broken. He had a playful side to him, he spent the most time with her as she was a baby. He had watched her grow into a strong character she was today. He was blessed.

With a ruffle of her red hair, Jellal rose from his stool smirking at his daughter.

"Will you let your mother know that I dropped by?" he asked pleasingly. Ruby shot him a look of disappointment. It obviously meant he was not staying. "Oh, and please give her these. I'm not sure exactly when I will next see her" he reached into his cloak, pulling out an envelope addressed to Erza Scarlet. Ruby stared at it with puzzlement as he smiled warmly. "I'll see you soon Ruby"

"But…Dad" she stopped herself, watching him stroll away and out of the guild with no words said to any other wizard in the guild. Her heart pounded from her chest as she gripped the envelope. Why did it have her mother's maiden name written on it? She was a Fernandes, like her and her father. Why the sudden change?

* * *

 **So there it is. She's a miniature Erza. With Ruby, she is very delicate when it comes to her family. Her mother's not around much being the guild master and her father is off catching the last of the Zeref worshippers etc. However she seems to be very close with the Dragneels. Only because Lucy Dragneel nee Heartfilia is actually her godmother! OOOOoo.**

 **Characters in this chapter:**

 **Ryu Dragneel - 10**

 **Ruby Fernandes - 14**

 **Maka Redfox - 7**

 **For more information on these characters. Visit my profile page - Fanfiction/keri-jen**


	8. The God Mother

**This story/drabble takes place 2 weeks after the last chapter with Ruby and Jellal.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **~Keri Jen**

* * *

 **The Godmother**

Ruby's dark brown eyes wandered the room wildly. Her mother, the great and mighty S-Class wizard approached her with a slice of fresh strawberry cake and a chocolate shake. She set them down in front of her daughter and smiled, pushing the drink closer to her, while she stabbed into her cake with her fork. The young daughter stared at it idly, her head resting in her hand and her elbow on the table.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" the mother wondered, as she gulped down her first bite. "Would you care for some cake? I don't mind sharing with you" she attempted to push the plate before her, but Ruby used her free hand to keep it in place.

"You eat it" she whispered sternly. "I'm not hungry." Erza was in complete shock at her daughter. How could she pass up cake like that? Now she knew there was something wrong. Setting her fork down to her plate, she entwined her fingers together, her eyes fixed on the grumpy red-headed child. Ruby scolded at this, grumbling as her mother glared into her eyes causing her to pipe up. "What?"

"Nothing. I am simply waiting for you to tell me what's wrong" the mother stated. "The longer I wait, the more I will grow impatient, and well…" she shrugged at this, a spark of gold shining in her eyes. "The grumpier I will be"

"Nothing's wrong" Ruby said plainly.

"Ruby…" her mother's voice was low and strong, as she stared down at her. "I know something is wrong. There's no harm in telling me" Again, Ruby groaned at her mother. Rubbing her face with her hands, she let out a slow painful groan before setting her hands to the table.

"When will Dad be back?" she asked, chewing on her lip. "He's hasn't been back for 2 weeks. I can't help thinking…something's wrong" she looked to the entrance of the guild hall, her thoughts were swarming her. She hadn't seen her father since he left with Auntie Meredy, was there something she had missed? But looking back at her mother, she was soon torn. Erza's expression had changed from concerned to serious, her brows caved in and her lips turned into a thin line as she tried to find the words to explain. "Mom?"

"It's a long story…" she tries to say. "But he will be back, just give him time" her eyes avoided her daughter's, as she looked down with hesitation before continuing her cake. She lifted the fork and stabbed the cake again, placing it into her mouth. Gulping it down, she tried to smile. But it seemed now that the conversation between her and her daughter had made the taste of the sweet cake turn sour. She cringed at this, pushing it away from her.

"Where did he go?"

"Ruby, I think we should skip this subject" the mother whispered briskly. She couldn't understand how or why, but the twelve year old girl jolted upright, now fully standing with her hands on the table keeping her balanced as she leaned towards her.

"You always say that!" she hissed. "Why don't you just tell me the truth for once?" her voice had risen, causing the rest of the guild to look at her with dismay. On the furthest table sat Levy Redfox and Lucy Dragneel, both with their own daughters Maka and Nashi. Their looks of wonder fell on Ruby as she stormed away from the table, leaving her mother dumbfounded.

The guild stayed silent. Hearing Ruby's stomps to the double doors, she opened it fully and shut it close with mighty force. Erza remained still, keeping her eyes fixed on the spot where her daughter had been. She bit her lip, afraid to look round at the many faces staring at her. She tried to ignore them, but flinched as she felt a soft warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up briefly, catching the sorrowful look of her very good friend, Lucy.

"What was that about?" she asked quietly, avoiding the looks of others. She scooted over, taking a seat beside her before causally looking down at her strawberry cake. Only two bites were taken out of it.

"She…" Erza stopped, her voice wobbling. "How can I tell her about me and Jellal?" she said this in a hushed tone, causing Lucy to slowly dip her head. It seemed the rest of the guild had gone back to their business allowing the two mothers to relax.

"It won't be easy" Lucy admitted. "But that's not your fault. Jellal had taken a job to get his mind of it, he'll come back" she sighed heavily, brushing her right hand over her friend's, her pink fairytail mark brightening their touch. "Just tell her that you two argued and he's gone to let off some steam. It doesn't mean he hates you, or has run off and left you both behind. He just wants to time to think things through" Lucy advised her. Erza sniffled at this. She was extremely grateful for Lucy's presence.

"Thank you Lucy" the blonde winked, smiling warmly. "Could…you speak to her for me?" the redhead asked. "I'll speak to her about me and Jellal, but could you just check up on her? I know she's very fond of you"

"Of course Erza"

Ruby sat on the bridge, her legs dangling down as she stared at her reflection in the water below her. She couldn't quite understand why her mother was being so secretive with her? Didn't she have the right to know where her father was? She clenched her teeth angrily, watching the passer-by's walk on. Fathers, mothers and their children. She tensed at this. Everyone in the guild was like that, except her family. Her mother was always on errands or S Class missions, leaving Ruby behind while her father being leader of his own independent guild was busy with his own jobs. If anything, she felt more like a Dragneel than a Fernandes. She spent more time with Lucy than her own family. It was one reason why she valued Lucy Dragneel so much, she was in fact her God-mother, which pleased Ruby. She never hesitated to look after her when her parents went off on their missions. A smile crept up on her face. Her Fairytail family were always there for her.

"There you are…" her thoughts were distracted as a tall blonde dressed in a white blouse and black skirt stood at the edge of the road. She beamed brightly when she saw Ruby, slowly making her way over, she swung her legs over the bridge, scooting up beside her side. "I was looking for you"

"Well…you found me" Ruby said calmly.

"I overheard you at the guild" Lucy whispered sadly, as she twiddled with her thumbs in her lap. "You know, you shouldn't take this out on your mom"

"Why?" Ruby questioned, her brow swooping up.

"Because it's not her fault" she answered calmly. "Parents fight all the time…heck you should see me and Natsu" she began to giggle at this, but saw Ruby's saddened expression. "Sometimes they just find different ways to cope. In your father's case, he decided to go on a long mission. It doesn't mean he's leaving you and your mom. He just needs time to think" Ruby listened to Lucy's explanation. Her lips quivered as she placed her head on Lucy's side, sulking softly. This made the blonde slowly mother the child, raising her hand and brushing it through her soft silk red head. "You're so much like your mother you know" she whispered.

"How?"

"You're stubborn" Lucy lets out a sweet giggle.

"Ryu is too!" Ruby shot back, grumbling into her arm. Lucy nodded at this, agreeing with her statement. There was silence, as Ruby breathed in softly. She felt much calmer now as she snuggled into Lucy's chest, allowing her to stroke her head.


	9. Only One Told Off Today

**Hello readers, here is another chapter for you to read. It's only small so I will upload another one as well, cause I'm nice! Just so you guys know, Nashi Dragneel is probably about 10 years old in this chapter. Ryu is about 8 or 9 and Cana is well...old now. Ha! Anyways...onwards with the story.**

 **I do not own any fairytail characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Only One Told Off Today**

Nashi sat on the table, her legs crossed over and eyes firmly on three cards. She and her brother Ryu had been at the guild most of the day while their parents and Happy had gone on a mission. She was left partly bored while her brother decided to declare war on Aiko Redfox, almost burning half of the Fairytail Guild Gardens down with them. To keep her from dying from boredom, the drunken card user Cana proposed to do a reading.

She sat in front of Nashi, carefully hovering her hands over each card before turning them over one by one. She looked at the pink haired mage for a split second, her lips drying up as she twisted the card over revealing fire. Nashi leant forward, widening her smile.

"Is that good?"

"Good? Sweetie that just means you have fire mage inside of you begging to come out" Nashi sulked in her seat, as much as she hated to admit it. She and Mace Fullbuster were the only two union wizards in the guild, the only ones that can use two different types of magic. Though, she never used fire dragon slayer magic much, she always preferred Celestial.

Cana flicked the next card over, smiling.

"You will soon work in a team" she said unamused. Nashi glared at the card, one with an image of people holding hands as if they were celebrating. "This is progress"

"I don't work well in teams" Nashi scoffed.

"Well the cards don't lie" and right on cue, Cana slapped her hand to the table, demanding another drink. Kinana came running over, allowing the brunette to snatch the jug from her hand. "Ok…let's see" she turned two other cards over and smiled brighter. "Love will be in the air"

"I'm not interested in love…"

"Oh an ice wizard?" Cana smirked wider, revealing an icicle card. She slammed it in front of her. "You're gonna hit it off with a fullbuster…I just know it" Nashi rolled her eyes, beginning to think this as a waste of time. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted as Cana pulled a card from her pile. "Oh and light? Maybe light magic? You're going to be in a love triangle"

"I doubt it. Dad won't let them near me anyway" Cana sniggered at the young girl's remark. Natsu sure was protective over his daughter. Nashi scrunched up her nose in disgust as Cana slurped her drink up in one gulp. "You're so weird" the girl muttered.

"Yeah…well I'm not the one with daddy issues" Cana barked lightly. Macao and Romeo were sat on a table near them, after hearing that comment they sniggered. After all Cana was the daughter of the greatest Fairytail wizard of all, Gildarts Clive. "Oh, never mind" she waved the young girl away, no longer feeling interested in performing her tarot readings. Nashi shrugged.

"NASHI! FIGHT ME!" a loud bellow was heard from a distance. The voice only belonging to her annoying little brother. She twisted herself to face him as he charged over, fists blaring with flames. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" he roared loudly, unleashing his flames. What came next was surprising enough. His flames were being sucked up from his fighting technique by none other than his father who stood proudly by the entrance. "What?!" Ryu's eyes burst from his sockets as he soon realized he was completely out of flames.

"Ryu!" his mother's voice came next.

"Oh man…"

Nashi watched with complete bliss as their mother made her way gracefully over to Ryu, grasping his arm and dragging him out.

"I can't believe you would destroy the guild's garden!" she screamed. "Do you know how much that's going to cost me?" he attempted to pull away, but her grip was strong. "And then trying to lay a dragon move on your sister! You are so lucky we came back in time…you're lucky your dad hasn't burnt you alive"

"But mom-"

Nashi smirked, the proud sight of her mother telling her young sibling off was something to add to memory. It was very rare that only one of them were told off.

"You'll be doing all the chores for a month, you hear me Ryu Dragneel?" he squirmed, attempting to chat back but failed miserably. Lucy had whisked him away, with Happy in tow. The rest of the guild had laughed for a mere second before returning to their own thing.

"That's Natsu's kid alright" Macao chanted, with a delightful smirk.

"Always destroying the place" Wakaba sniggered.

"Good thing Lucy keeps him in check" Laki admitted.

Nashi turned to her father, who had now made his way to the guild gardens to check what kind of destruction his son had performed. The swimming pool itself was still intact, however the bushes, the flowers and everything else for that matter were all on fire with Kinana and Levy throwing water from the pool to put it out. Natsu slowly rubbed the back of his head, meeting Levy's stare.

"Natsu do something" she whined.

He slowly breathed in, sucking fire from the burning foliage. After his fire meal, he wiped his mouth and blinked allowing the two women to slowly sink to their knees exhausted from the running around.

"Thanks"

"Anytime"


	10. Mace Fullbuster

**As promised, the next chapter up! This one starts with the second oldest fullbuster of the Gray and Juvia. In case I haven't mentioned yet, Ren Fullbuster is the oldest of the fullbuster family children. While Mace is 7, Ren is about 9. But there is no mention in here of him. This is purely just about Mace and Nashi. In this chapter Mace is 13-14 years old. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Mace Fullbuster**

Teeth chattering, the young 7 year old held onto himself and his warm jacket as he stood in the cold snow of Mt Hakobe. In front of him stood his father, in nothing but his shorts. His arms crossed over his flexed well-toned chest, his eyes blaring at his son with determination.

"Take them off" Gray ordered, holding himself in the snowy winds. His son, Mace stared at him with terror in his eyes. Did he really think he was that stupid? He held onto his clothes tighter, shaking his head back and forth. "Mace, I said take off your jacket"

"I heard what you said the first time" Mace growled, pouting.

"Then do it" his father demanded. "This is the only way you can be one with your ice magic" again Mace stared at him with rebellion. There was no way he was going to take off his clothes in this weather, anyone who would was nuts…aka…his father. Gray didn't even flinch at the cold, not a single shiver or chatter from his teeth. "Mace, we don't have all day"

"Then we might as well go home, cause I'm not taking my clothes off" the boy muttered. He shivered, clutching his winter jacket for warmth. It was days like these that he wished he was a fire mage much like his friend Ryu.

"We. Are. Not. Going. Home" his father groaned "So take off your damn clothes"

"No"

"Mason Fullbuster I swear if you don't take your clothes off I will-" he paused, looking down at his son who didn't seem to care one bit. He looked away from him with a growl. Mace had reminded him much of how Gray was when he was younger, acting the same way as he did with his trainer Ur. With a slow sigh, he picked up his clothes and threw them over his shoulder causing Mace to stare at him with complete puzzlement. Had his father given up? He assumed so. Why else would he be walking away? Slowly, Mace began to follow his father's trail.

"No Mace, you stay here" his father commanded.

"What? Why?"

Gray sighed deeply, avoiding to look at him.

"Because, I want you to adjust to the cold" he shrugged his shoulders. "It would have been quicker if you took your clothes off, but I guess this way will have to do"

"What? You're going to leave me here?" the boy screamed with panic. "Dad?" his father began to walk away once more, not looking back as his young son begged him to stay. "Dad! Dad!"

"I'll pick you up in 2 weeks!"

"DAAAAAAAAAD!"

Mace jumped from his slumber, his nightmare was only much a memory. A memory of 6 years ago when his father had left him in the icy mountains. It was training, or that's what he called it. He winced at the memory. He did eventually strip down in the cold- becoming one with nature and ice as it were. Those two weeks had made him strong and since then he had trained every day, trying his hardest to become a competitor for the S class trials. To make his father proud.

He knew he had fearful challengers, such as Trey Dreyar and Ruby Fernandes but he knew he had an advantage against those two. They were both extremely strong, yes, but both of them were suffering. Trey's great grandfather was terminally ill, while Ruby's parents were going through a rough patch. It was a shame for the both of them, Mace knew that, but this was his chance. He was going to be stronger, stronger than ever.

Ignoring the fact that it was 3 in the morning, Mace climbed out of his bed and slowly undressed down to his boxers. For a normal person on this cold night, they would chatter their teeth or shiver by the cool breeze. It didn't much effect Mace, he had felt much worse that his body had simply adjusted. He smirked, running through his bedroom, down the stairs while being light on his feet. He didn't want to wake anyone in his house, knowing full well that his mother, father and younger sister Raine was fast asleep.

He reached the bottom of the stairs, diving for the front door and opening it slightly and sliding through the gap. He shut it silently, taking a deep breath before turning around. Fear jumped from his throat as he slammed his back against his front door only to greet his best friend waving and gleaming brightly. Her fangs on her smile sparkled, much like her big chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi"

"Jeeeez! Nashi what the…" he had cupped his mouth to prevent him from shouting. Chills had shot from his spine down to his legs, causing them to go like jelly. Catching his breath, he looked back up at her with horror. "What are you doing here?!"

She tilted her head, unsure herself.

"Um…I thought you were going to train right?" she wondered. "I thought I'll tag along this time" her eyes wondered down to his lack of clothing, a blush creeping on her face. Luckily, the darkness hid her fainted red cheeks.

"How did you-"

"I caught your scent" she said, as if it was completely obvious. "Perks of having dragon slayer blood huh?"

"Nashi it's 3 in the morning" he stated, annoyed by her sudden appearance. "You shouldn't even be here. What if your mom and dad find you gone?" she shrugged her shoulders, gleaming brighter. "They'll be worried sick about you" she tilted her head once more, giggling at his worried expression. His blue eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head. Was he really surprised that his best friend had snuck out to train with him? His mouth had dropped open as she twirled in her clothes, her arms spread out wide.

"Are you gonna train with me or what?" she asked, running towards the forest. Mace stood there dumbfounded, his mouth catching fireflies. Did she even listen to what he said? He shook his head. Typical. Much like her father and brother, oblivious to safety or anything else any one had to say. He took a deep breath, brushing his navy blue hair back before following her into the forest.

He was going to regret this.

"Fire dragon iron fist!" Nashi's fist burst into flames, directing it the target carved out on the tree. She leapt up, using all her strength to pummel it inwards. Her fist had buried itself in a hole it had created. She smirked brightly, pulling it away and inspecting the damage. "Hmm…I'm getting better at my aim, don't you think?" she turned to her friend, who was stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He was watching her, slightly unamused.

"Hmm"

"Now I can beat Ryu at flame targeting!" she said cheerfully.

"So you finally gave up on your mother's celestial magic?" Mace asked, unfazed by burning hands. She shook her head, smirking as she held up 3 gold keys that were attached to her brown belt.

"Of course not, I can wield both"

Mace's eyes triggered surprise.

"Oh, a union wizard now then huh?" he smirked, allowing his hands to drop to his sides. "I guess we are now equal" this news had surprised him, knowing that Nashi Dragneel had more than a chance to be a competitor for the S class trials. Of course, Mace too was a union wizard, he was fortunate to be able to use both his mother's water magic as well as his father's ice maker magic, which he found out could later advance into devil slayer magic.

"Oh yeah! Now I can beat you" Nashi declared as she placed up her fists. "One on one" Mace's brow rose. She wanted to battle him?

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked politely. "If I do this, I won't hold back"

"Neither will I" Nashi's face glowed determination. She would defeat him. She will win.

Slowly, Mace adjusted his boxers, wiping his hand over his hair and standing a running distance from his friend. He placed his hands together ready to perform his first attack. Nashi stood in her fighting stance, her fists up and blaring fire.

"Ready?"

"Ready"

"Ok…ice make glazier!" Mace shouted. Ice formed his hands, creating sharp shards and aiming directly for the pink haired wizard. "Water slicer!" he twisted his hands, the next attack causing blades of water to fly towards her. Both attacks came flying towards her at fast pace. Nashi kept her ground, waiting as the ice attack came first, she pounced backwards her right hand slowly touching the ground as she back flipped away allowing the ice to hit the spot she was last, while slowly kicking the blades of water with her foot, splitting them in half. She grinned, landing safely before charging towards him.

"Fire dragon wing attack!" her two hands clasped together then in a circular motion formed fire from her arms, lashing fire towards the ice/water teenager. He groaned, punching his fists together.

"Ice make shield" the shield covered a layer of ice in front of him, protecting him from the blazing heat of flames. The impact melted the ice, but kept him clear of burns. "Ice make cannon!"

"Fire dragon claw!" she ignites her foot, creating a powerful kick towards Mace. He grabs it, pushing her back. "Fire dragon crushing fang!" her hand swoops back at him, striking her target with her fingertips.

"Ugh, ice make hammer!"

The two continued to spring their attacks on each other, panting and sweating as the night sky soon lightened by the sun. They hadn't seem to notice that it was soon morning. Both completely exhausted by their almost 2 hour war. Nashi skidded across the dirt, reaching Mace before calling the fire dragon roar. Mace pounced back in the nick of time, just as Nashi pulled out a key.

"Open gate of the lion, leo!" a shine of golden light appeared before them both, as Loke dressed in his suit jumped towards Mace, clutching his key. "Fire dragon brilliant flame!"

"Lion brilliance!"

Combining their attacks together, Mace's eyes widened as there was no sudden way to block it. He stood there still, smiling as the fight had finally came to an end. He watched the two flames blare towards him, his heart pounding ready for the impact.

"Close, gate of the lion. Celestial spirit shield…shine on him!" a motherly voice called out. Mace stared brightly as the light cloaked him in some sort of invincibility cover. "Mace!" confused on what had happened, he glanced over to his left, seeing Lucy Dragneel stood there, her eyes full of fear and panting. Behind her came a few others, Gray, Juvia and Natsu.

"Luc…y" he chanted. She had her hand pointed towards him, finally allowing her magic to come forth back to her. The golden light shined off Mace and the battle was no more.

"Mace, are you ok?" Lucy asked, glancing over at him. He nodded shamefully. Juvia had made her way to the scene, diving on her son and clutching his face. Gray and Natsu followed soon after, both thankful to Lucy who had been the one to make it there in time.

"And that's why they call you the most powerful celestial spirit mage ever to live" Natsu smirked, placing his hand to his wife's shoulder. She smiled, her eyes wandering to her daughter.

"That was so cool mom!"

"Don't think your off the hook young lady, what do you think you were doing?" Lucy growled, her tone suddenly changing. "You're lucky your father was able to pick up your scents"

"We were just practicing" Nashi muttered low.

"That move you just performed with Loke could have seriously harmed Mace!" the blonde snapped, not amused by her actions. Gray stepped forth, looking at Mace with concern.

"Are you sure you're ok baby?" Juvia asked again, kissing his cheek. Mace attempted to push her away.

"I'm fine, get off me" he grumbled, pushing her from him. "I'm ok!"

"Mace, are you sure?" Gray asked darkly. "If you're injured, just tell us"

"I'm fine" he said again.

"Ha! Hear that Gray! My Nashi beat your son!" Natsu cheered brightly, pumping his hands in the air. "She's better than your-" he received a smack from his wife.

"Natsu, you're being insensitive" she snapped.

"Yeah Pyro!" Gray agreed. "Listen to your wife like a good dragon"

"What did you say Icicle?"

"You heard me"

Juvia broke away from her son, watching as the two grown men clashed their foreheads together, and flames on one side, ice on the other. Nashi smiled weakly, turning to her friend.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" she wondered.

"No, you didn't. Did I harm you?" Mace questioned. She shook her head. "That was impressive though, I thought I was a goner" Nashi blushed, rubbing her arm nervously, ignoring the fact that their fathers were now in a brawl behind them.

"Yeah, good thing my mom stepped in"

"Yeah, she's impressive" Mace admitted, nodding.


	11. Strange

**Another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Strange**

The guild hall was never silent, there was always something going on such as brawls, parties or just loud conversations and laughter. Luna Strauss never really wondered why it was always like this, but when she had asked her mother, Lisanna would simply laugh and tell her that it was just how Fairytail was. Luna never questioned it again.

She sat on the steps of the staircase, holding onto one of her father's dolls that he used, a wooden tribal looking piece with a smiley face. She watched the other children fight and play together and wondered hopefully that one day, she too could have magic and play along with them. For now, she would just admire them.

Aiko jumped forth, slamming Ryu backwards with her iron club. Luna trembled, Aiko scared her. The rough looking bad-ass teenager was nothing like her mother or younger sister Maka. She was violent, scary and way over the top. She had once told Luna that her hair was weird. Luna couldn't help it of course, her hair was simply black, blue and white, a mixture of her father and mother's hair. She never questioned it before, touching it lightly with her fingers.

" _Your mom's strange too!"_

She was sure her mother was as sweet and caring as any other female in the guild. Much like her auntie Mira. Why was her mother strange? She shook her head dismissing that comment. Her father was weird, yes. He would talk to his soul summoning dolls and stick his tongue out wildly and sometimes completely at random. But that's what she loved about her parents. They made her laugh. They made her smile.

"Luna, are you ok?" her eyes flickered to a young child holding tightly onto her book. Her eyes searched for emotion, before placing her bum down on the step next to her. "You look sad"

"I'm ok" she said to Maka. "I just like watching the other children play" she twiddled with her doll in her hands, blushing at the thought.

"Hmm. Why don't you go and play with them?" Maka asked warmly. Luna shook her head instantly. "Why not?"

"I'm…not like them" she whispered sweetly. "I'm ordinary, there's nothing special about me" she looked down to her hands, blinking at her doll. She was not like them, they had magical capabilities which she lacked. Her eyes flickered at the burst of flames coming from Ryu's fists.

"Fire dragon…iron fist"

Aiko waited for impact, her palms up ready to take the blow. For any normal person, when the fire makes impact to human flesh, it would normally make the person cry out in pain from the burn. Aiko, however only felt slightly pushed back from the force of his fist, her hands covered in her iron scales which protected her from his fiery burns.

Luna watched with awe.

Impressive.

"Fight me next!" Ryu's head turned in the instant, staring at a middle-aged teenager. Asuka Connell, she had grown into a bright spirited young lady with the spirit much like her mother and father. She whipped her pistol from her side and span her finger through the trigger hole like a pro.

"Wha…" his eyes shifted uncomfortably.

"What's the matter Ryu? Scared to lose?" she dared, her eyes glistening. Ryu scoffed at her, twisting his body, every limp alight with his fire. Luna gulped. There was no way the 7 year old was able to beat Asuka, she was much older, 16 to be exact, and more experienced. She had been on many quests with her parents which put her at an advantage. She was preparing to become an S class wizard after all.

"I'm fired up now!" he roared at her. Aiko's arms dropped to her side, annoyed that he completely dismissed her fight to challenge someone he had no chance in beating. Her eyes bulged.

"Hey! What about me fire-breath!" she screeched.

Luna and Maka watched intensely as the fight between Ryu and Asuka, quickly adjusted to a three way brawl with Aiko. They toppled over on each other, fire, iron and bullets shooting from every angle. Maka winced, watching her older sister be flung back into the wall, leaving a print of her body in the plaster wall.

"Aiko…" she whispered.

"WATCH OUT!" the rest of the guild members, who were trying their hardest to ignore the childish squabbles finally intervened. Macao who was enjoying his daily afternoon brew stood up, his breathing cut short as he threw his arm into the fighting bubble, pulling a fiery dragon slayer from the scuffle.

"Hey! Put me down old man!" the boy roared.

"Not yet you little runt!" Macao barked back. Cana had slowly swooped Aiko into her own arms, chuckling as she attempted to break free. "No more fighting, got it?" he bent his head down so he was eye-level with the little Natsu look-a-like. Ryu stuck his tongue out, a growl escaping his throat. "Feisty little sh*t aren't you? Boy…brings back memories" Macao shuffled his glare to Aiko who had finally been released. Asuka was already long gone from the scene. "Now be a good Dragneel and play nice" he said softly.

Ryu faked his biggest smile as he was placed back down on the ground.

"Twerp" Cana chuckled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"RYU!"


	12. Three Dragons

**A sweet NALU bit here in this chapter. I think they make an adorable couple in the series of manga and anime. But that's just my opinion! . This chapter is mainly about Lucy thinking about the past and her children. ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Three Dragons**

It was quiet in the Dragneel home. So silent that Lucy was certain she was dreaming. She sat on her love-seat, a book in her hand and slowly taking in the bliss imagination from the words on every page. She had never questioned why it was so quiet. Ryu was at the guild, so no worries there. Nashi was visiting the cathedral with her best friend Mace and Natsu was…well…

To put her finger on it, she didn't know what her husband was doing. Either at the guild with Ryu or causing chaos somewhere. She flinched at the thought.

Her eyes flickered back to her story, reading while slowly humming to herself. She couldn't believe how time had gone so quickly. Recalling that almost 13 years ago, she was pregnant with her first born Nashi. It had shocked her, after all normally you don't plan for the first born…they just happen. Of course Natsu was excited in starting a family with her, claiming it to be a start of their new adventure. Lucy, on the other hand, was screaming on the inside.

She wasn't ready.

She couldn't be a mother. Not at her age. She had just claimed the title of the strongest celestial wizard ever to exist, only to never use it to her advantage. In the 2 months, her baby would drain her magic energy and cause her to have crazy hormones.

But she refused to give it up.

Mira had explained to her about abortions using human technology. Lucy screwed her nose up at the idea instantly. She didn't want to get rid of it. The unborn child inside had already bonded with her.

She smiled, flicking through the page and reading on.

And to think that one child wasn't enough. You would have thought that with a new-born, you wouldn't have time to create another one…right? Wrong. Lucy was so angry with herself, screaming about not being able to lose the fat she gained from Nashi, and now repeating the process all over with the second child. She had cursed Natsu everything under the sun on the day she found out. Nashi was barely 12 months.

But her husband always shined the light on things.

'No biggie' he would tell her. 'We can do it Luce' he was always optimistic when it came to things. One thing she loved about him. He was determined to never give up. He gave her hope, brightened the days when they were grey.

Lucy gulped, closing her book shut and keeping it steady on her lap. Her throat became extremely dry, losing her voice to speak as she placed a hand onto her stomach. Her eyes fluttered to look down at her flat stomach. She had done so much exercise and training to get it back to normal after her babies. All for it to repeat the process…a third time.

She hadn't told Natsu.

In a few weeks' time, he would probably notice the second heart beat…or her change in scent. She blinked innocently, a smile growing rapidly on her face. To repeat it all over again.

The baby's screams.

Being up all night.

Teaching it to walk and talk.

She beamed brightly. Another addiction to her family. Her little babies.

"Hey you, what's with the look on ya face? Ya Weirdo" alarmed by the sudden voice, she glanced up at her heavy panting, sweaty husband. He brushed his pink hair back with his hand, revealing his perky toothy grin.

"Hey" she said sweetly.

His face changed the moment she spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm…nothing" she answered. "Just reminiscing" he tilted his head at her, throwing his backpack to the side of the door. He stretched, followed by a yawn before walking further into the room. He inspected her as he did so.

"About…" he asked finally.

"Our babies" she grinned her motherly smile, as he perched on the arm of the chair she was sitting on. He glanced down at the book she was reading and turned his nose up to the ceiling, his hands rested to the back of his head as he grinned.

"Oh…them" he laughed. "Trouble makers the pair of em" he added.

"It's just a shame there growing up" Lucy's voice fell sadly, looking down at her book in her lap. Natsu noticed the change of her voice, at first he resisted to place his hand on hers, but eventually voting to placing his strong arm around her shoulder, bringing her hair in to kiss the top of her head.

"They will still be our babies" he chuckled. "Even when they become S class wizards like us" he smirked, causing Lucy to playful tap his thigh, groping it.

"Would you…ever consider…having more?" her voice muffled slightly, but thankfully for his dragon hearing. He heard her perfectly.

"More? Luce, you've got two already…now that's just being greedy" he joked with her. "Ya weirdo"

She smiled, massaging his leg. She said nothing, her chest tightening and her body warming by their closeness. She always felt this way around him.

"If it happens Luce, then it happens. I'll be happy as long as you're happy" he added, looking down at her. "Besides, the more dragon slayers the better!"

"Natsu!"

"What?" she looked up at him, his eyes fully searching for something in her own? "Besides, I've been waiting for you tell me about this one" his hand reached towards her stomach, a hot tingle from his palm resting on her abdomen. She gasped by his sudden topic, blushing red.

"How did you-"

"Luce we're partners, you can't hide anything from me" he smirked, proud of his successful win. He slowly bent his face down to hers, catching her lips into his. He smiled wider before pulling away, leaving her wanting more loving from her husband.

"I love you" she breathed.

"I love ya too…but you're still weird"


	13. Rest in Peace

**Rest In Peace**

Trey clenched his manly fists, finally punching in the wall startling his mother and sister. They were finally home from their mission. It took them 6 months in total, Trey had missed the Junior Magic Games but had finished his quest with his father and was ready to compete in the S class trials. But why now? In the room next to them, was his great-grandfather resting in his cotton sheets, fighting for his life. As soon as the duo Dreyar men had returned home, Laxus had made sure that he had his one to one session with his grandfather. Hence why the three others were waiting outside.

The door was shut, not a word could be heard from the inside.

"Why?" Trey growled through his teeth, leaning against his fist that was impaled in the wall. Mira sat on the chair, clutching her daughter Jade, who sobbed in her chest.

"We tried to contact you Trey…but his condition was getting worse" his mother cooed sadly. "Wendy has tried all of her power to keep it at bay…but it's not enough" she stroked her daughter milky blonde hair as she wept harder into her top. "Trey listen to me, he is very old now"

"Don't-" he hissed. "I have to stay strong"

"Yes, you do. But it's always good to be weak every now and then" Mira watched as her blonde ruffled haired son slowly pulled his fist away from the wall, wiping it over his face. He murmured, avoiding tears to fall from his eyes. "It's ok to cry"

"I refuse to cry" he snapped. "He won't die, he can't die"

"Everyone has to die some-time Trey sweetie" Mira whispered. "He wants to die. He no longer wants to be in pain, would you blame him?"

Trey gritted his teeth, spitting the word through the tiny gap.

"Yes"

"Trey!" she scolded at him.

"I don't care. He promised he was going to see me through the S class trials. He said he would be there on the day I became an S class wizard!"

"Things happen, there's nothing you can do"

Jade kept quiet throughout the whole conversation. She weakly lifted her head, revealing to her brother the sore red eyes from where she had been crying.

"Who else has seen him?" Trey asked bitterly.

"Natsu and Lucy came by earlier, they will be back later on. Levy turned up for a few minutes and so did Erza" Mira replied calmly. "There all upset, the whole guild will be lost without our Third Guild Master"

Trey groaned.

"Father should be the Eighth" he taunted. "It should be passed down the family. I should be next" Mira shook her head, tutting at her son's comment.

"Erza is the Eighth, it was decided long ago"

Trey stayed silent. He had heard the stories of the past, the ones that made Erza Scarlet the Guild Master. The ones that made Natsu Dragneel the strongest wizard in Fairytail. The ones that made his father Laxus Dreyar take no title other than one of Fairytail's S class. He remained quiet, standing firmly by the wall. It seemed like forever until Laxus finally opened the door. He cursed under his breath, looking to Mira, his wife with pain.

"He's gone"

OOOOO

The graveyard was full with many tombstones. Full and covered with flowers. The whole guild, members of the newer council and friends had all come together to finally bid their finally goodbyes to Makavov Dreyar. Laxus, Erza, Gray and Natsu had stood gracefully in front, dressed in black and looking down at the tombstone that had his name carved into it. There were no words. Nothing that could describe that day.

The rain poured down, black umbrellas up and blocking the view from the sky. Laxus stared at his grandfather's grave. He had watched him die. The pale white old man was gasping for air at the last moment, squeezing tightly onto his hand. His dull cold eyes watered and his frown curved up into a peaceful smile before taking his last breath.

"I'm proud of you my boy. Now take care of the rest of your family. Fairytail treasures you"

Indeed he would. He sworn to protect Fairytail, along with Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel and the guild master Erza Fernandes. He smiled weakly. At last he was in peace now. No longer hurting from the pain. He had waited as long as he could for him and his son Trey to come back from their mission. Just to say his final goodbye.

"Grandpa" he muttered under his breath. "Old geezer, why'd you do that?" he shook his head, smiling. He had died with a smile on his face. He was set free from pain. He had finally become an angel. No a fairy with wings…and a tail.

Slowly, he raised his hand up, his finger pointing to the sky. Fairytail's signature- no matter where you are. I am watching you. Together, I can see you. He looked over his shoulder, his body melting by the sight. Everyone, every single person stood in the rain before his grandfather's grave stone, had copied his hand sign. No words were said. No words were needed.

Rest in peace old man.

Makavov Dreyar.


	14. The Confession

**The Confession**

Erza Fernandes paced in her study room which was located upstairs on the third floor of the guild's building. A pile of workload was scattered on her desk, bills after bills from the destruction her guild-members had caused. She began to realise how stressful Makavov must have been when they were younger especially with all the havoc team Natsu had caused. They had burnt down towns, ruined artefacts and even destroyed buildings that were standing over a hundredths of years ago.

She huffed.

And now she was planning the next S class trial. It wasn't an easy job, having to pick 6 strong wizards. Her first choice had obviously been Trey Dreyar. 2 weeks after Makavov's death, Trey left for training. The young lightening wizard had tied himself upside on a tree, doing pull ups as he tried to define his abs on his stomach more. Mira was worried for him. He only ever came home for a bottle of iced water and something to eat, before leaving once more. Laxus shrugged him off, letting him go off on his crazy spree.

At least he was one contestant in the trials. She just had to keep a close eye on the others. Only five left to pick from. Erza stomped back to her chair, flopping into it while rubbing her temples. Each contestant would have to challenge an S class wizard. That meant Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Lucy. Glidarts had decided not to show for the last 3 years, so she knew he wouldn't turn up.

But now things had gone a bit more complex. Erza had called them in to arrange the trials with the 6 S class wizards, declaring that they battle the contestants for a chance to become the winner. Till Natsu piped up.

"No way am I letting Luce fight" he growled, protective over his mate. Erza's eyes had flashed before him. Lucy blushed nervously, avoiding her master's stare.

"Why not? Lucy is an S Class. There's nothing she can handle" the redhead groaned. The rest of the wizards remained silent, as Natsu shielded Erza's deadly gaze from Lucy, by placing himself between the gap. "Natsu…" she warned.

"No. She can't do it and that's it" he said plainly.

"Why?"

"None of ya business!" the dragon slayer barked. "Find someone else to do it, like Gildarts" he suggested, keeping his strong arm close to the blonde. Lucy tried to cut in, her mouth open slightly to speak. Mira piped up instead.

"Gildarts is away for another year, if your determined that Lucy can't fight then perhaps Erza could take her place?" the white maiden wondered briefly.

"Me?" Erza questioned with a twisted smile. "The guild master fighting one of the wizards would just be completely unfair" this made Gajeel snigger, his arms crossed over his chest as he glanced over at Lucy. It seemed his nose didn't fail him, nor his hearing. He knew why Lucy couldn't fight.

"Then blondie has no choice" Laxus blurted out darkly. "You can't back out" this resulted in his forehead being bashed against Natsu. He gritted his teeth, staring into the protective distinctive eyes of the demon dragon slayer.

"No! I won't let her!"

"Natsu-" Lucy attempted to pull him away, gripping his arm with her delicate hands, she eventually torn her husband away from the beasty lightening slayer. "We can tell them, I don't mind" she whispered, avoiding the stares of the others.

"Are you sure Luce? I mean…you don't have to" she nodded her head in agreement before taking a deep breath in and looking at her comrades. Gray, who had kept quiet throughout most of the meeting met her gaze and smiled. It seemed that the ice wizard knew just by admiring her motherly glow. Unlike most women in the guild, a motherly glow was rather obvious to others. Lucy was one of them. Unfortunately for women like Juvia, Erza and Mira, they never seemed to have this when carrying their own children. But Gray always noticed it on Lucy, as well as Levy.

"What is it Lucy?" Mira asked worryingly as she threw her hands around the blonde. Erza came forward, her eyes darting at Natsu.

"What did he do to you? Tell me and I will punish him" she growled, protectively. Lucy blushed, feeling the rest of the eyes on her. She trembled under their intense stares. Gajeel scrunched his nose up, already knowing what was to be said by the scent of her.

"I have something to tell you guys" she said bravely, glancing across at them all. Mira slowly released her hands from her shoulders, her eyes searching for answers into Lucy's. She bit her lip, rubbing her hands together and blushing even redder. "It seems that I…we" she corrected, giving an apologetic look to her husband. "Will be having another child" slowly, her hand rested onto her flat stomach.

"Lucy's pregnant" Natsu announced, smiling wider. Gray smirked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"So you knocked her up with another one of your brats" he joked. Natsu grumbled, his eyes blaring into his.

"What did you just say?!" as the two adults slammed their foreheads together, while the rest of the members congratulated Lucy. Mira literally sprung into her arms, squeezing her with delight and mumbling about more babies. Erza patted her shoulder with the biggest smile on her face. Laxus have her a reassuring smile and Gajeel just sniggered, while pulling her into his strong arms.

"Ok…" the redhead said brightly. Her attention turned as her desk was knocked over and the side of her office wall was burnt and covered with ice. Both Gray and Natsu jumped to their feet, throwing their arms over each other and smiling happily. "I'll deal with you both later! Unfortunately I cannot kill you Natsu, as this child Lucy's carrying will need a father. However…you Gray" her eyes darted at him, causing him to gulp hard. The fire mage laughed hard.

"So Lucy's out for the trials" Laxus declared. "Could we not bring someone else in? Maybe Juvia"

Gray shook his head.

"Juvia wouldn't do it, she's training Raine water magic" Gray claimed.

"I will take on Lucy's role" Erza told them.

"But you're the guild master" Gajeel stated irritated. "Surely that's unfair to whoever you fight against" he said.

"Not really, we are all at a similar level. Some are stronger than others, but that's what makes it a challenge" Mira told him politely.

"Now I just have to decide on the rest of the contestants. My judgement will be decided in two weeks' time" Erza announced. "For any more information, we will arrange a meeting closer to the date"

"Yes master" they said happily.

* * *

It was a weird week for Lucy and Natsu. They strolled home from the guild hand in hand after discussing the details about the S Class Trials. Lucy was in complete bliss, her finger entwined with her partner's. It was very rare that they spent time together, except when they went on missions with Gray and Wendy but that was never just them two alone. Happy was always about with them, and if he wasn't. There 2 children Nashi and Ryu were, and causing them grief.

Natsu grinned widely, watching the many villagers smile at the sweet gesture. He was proud to be with Lucy and wanted the whole world to know. He remembered the first day he started to date her. He was so excited that he stormed out of the guild and ran down the streets of Magnolia announcing it to them all.

They continued to walk down the streets, to their home. Lucy slowly rested her head on his shoulder, squeezing his hand ever so tightly. The walk was soothing, relaxing and peaceful. The streets were quiet, not many people were about- most were working or indoors.

"Hey Luce" Natsu piped up from the silence. Her attention flickered to him. He gulped slowly, as they entered the forest path. "You don't think…I'm a monster do you?" he asked worryingly.

"What?" she was slightly puzzled at first, her warm smile slowly fading by the tone of his voice? He seemed disheartened, worried about something. "Why would you say that?" she questioned.

"Just because" he paused, avoiding her stare. "I'm a demon remember…" he choked on his own words, sounding disgusted in himself.

"So? You're still Natsu" she said. "My fire dragon slayer" her smile widened, as she lifted her head from his shoulder, gently pecking his cheek. "And I love you no matter what you are"

He smirked at her, nudging her gently with his arm before wrapping it around her waist to pull her close. He sighed deeply, keeping his eyes fixed to the ground.

"What brought that up anyway?" Lucy questioned, snuggling into him. "It's not like you to bring something like that up"

He remained silent.

"Natsu?"

"It's nothing" he said sadly.

"Doesn't sound it. Has someone said anything?" she wondered, slightly annoyed. "Tell me"

"No"

"Then what's brought it up" Natsu slowly moved away, shrugging his shoulders in response. Indeed there was a reason why he had asked that question. Knowing well that someone close to him knew his secret. He sensed it. He felt worried that they would think of him differently, or no longer love him. See him as family. This person was his 10 year old daughter Nashi.

The young daughter had grew very distant from her father and Natsu sensed her emotions quite well. She was feared by him. Why? He had asked her that question to which she responded by she was having nightmares of demons. And looked darkly back at him. That day Natsu felt his stomach churn and his whole body turn to ice. Since then, he began to dwell on it.

Sure he was one of Zeref's demons, but he was saved. Saved by the one he called his wife by one magic. The most powerful type of magic there is. Love.

"We're almost home" Lucy cheered as she bounced up to his side. This snapped him back to reality as she latched onto his arm and smiled warmly. Their house was up ahead, surrounded by the trees and flowers. It was once just the home of Natsu and Happy but soon became the Dragneel household. The guys from fairytail all pitched in to build an extension for when Nashi was born, which ended up leading to another extension for Ryu just a year later. Lucy smiled at the memory, reaching towards the door.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she turned to her husband, her hand hovering over the doorknob.

He put on his famous grin.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" he gave her a quick peck on her lips, allowing her open the door while slowly engrossed with his soft lips. She blinked, pushing the door open and throwing her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Her heart throbbed and Natsu continued, his hands wandering to her waist and gripping her hips tightly.

"EW!"

They paused in each other's arms from the sudden third voice, slightly confused as they stared at each other and then to the owner of the outburst.

Nashi was sat facing them, her legs crossed over and her arms out like she was mediating. Correction, she was meditating, till of course she was rudely interrupted.

"Nashi" Lucy called out nervously, turning her gaze to her daughter. "What are you doing?" Natsu kept hold of his wife, while scratching the back of head and staring oddly at the young girl in front of them.

"I'm trying to get stronger" Nashi exclaimed brightly.

"By mediating?" Natsu asked, smirking.

She scrunched her nose up at her father, while closing her eyes and attempting to ignore him. Her lips moved slowly.

"I'm trying to expand my celestial magic, if you must know dad" she answered irritably. "It was working till you interrupted with your baby-making" she scoffed. Lucy's cheeks reddened, avoiding both their stares.

"You think that's baby-making?" Natsu laughed, "You wait till you get older kiddo" he winked, receiving a jab in his side. "Ow, what was that for Luce?"

"I'm not having THAT talk with her now" the mother growled. Nashi peeked up at her parents, glancing at both at them with a smile. She too was glad about that. "Nashi, if you want to let your celestial magic improve why don't I call Capricorn?"

"Capricorn?"

"Yes, he is very experienced in magic. He helped me when I was training for the first grand magic games I competed in" Lucy admitted brightly. Nashi's eyes glowed with delight.

"Really? He can help me?"

"Of course, I can call him out if you like?" Nashi nodded, watching her mother lightly hold her hand out. Summoning the key to her palm, she slowly called upon the sea goat Capricorn. The golden light shone in front of them, a figure of a tall goat type man dressed in a suit and dark sunglasses bowed politely.

"Lady Lucy, Master Natsu…how may I be of assistance" he wondered.

"Hello Capricorn, Nashi here wants to expand her first origin, could you help her?" the seat goat turned his gaze to the young Lucy look-a-like with pink hair. He smiled warmly. His hand rested on his stomach as he bowed to her respectfully.

"My lady, I would be honoured to help you" he straightened up. "First of all, that position is incorrect" Lucy and Natsu watched as he began to re-position Nashi in the proper mediating stance. It turns out that she was trying to get stronger for the S Class Trials. If she could get stronger, she would be able to become a competitor. That's what she wanted.

"He spoke to me before he left, he's gone to find Laxus and Trey" she answered truthfully.


End file.
